


Socially Acceptable Addictions

by Capucine



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Caffeine Addiction, Gen, Short One Shot, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: Tim gets on Jason for having a smoking habit.





	Socially Acceptable Addictions

“Smoking’s terrible for you.”

Tim said this like it was a revelation to Jason, like it might change his mind about the cigarette he had in between his fingers.

“Yep, it is,” Jason agreed, taking another puff.

Tim’s brow crinkled. “Shouldn’t you stop, then?”

The unasked question of ‘how are you going to stay good at fighting if you do this to your lungs?’ hung in the air. Jason declined to acknowledge it.

“Listen. I’m going to explain this one time, got me?” Jason said, as he turned to look over at Tim. Tim watched him, as he said, “I do what I want.”

Tim huffed something that sounded like ‘unbelievable’ and turned to leave. “Forget it, then.”

Jason let out a groan, and said, “Fine. Sit down, and I’ll give you the lecture.”

Tim’s brow as creased, but, after a moment’s hesitation, he sat down. Jason could imagine him looking this way at a professor that seemed inept, like someone who came in and informed the class that they wouldn’t be having class today because the coffee machine was broken, or because it was a perfect golf day.

“I’m listening,” he murmured.

“Okay, so you know how you’ve always had enough to eat and shit? No, don’t correct me, I’m talking about your parents’ wealth and now yours.” Jason took another puff of the cigarette, as Tim quieted again. “Yes, I’m talking about class. I’m not fucking accusing you of anything, it is what it is, okay?”

Tim nodded silently, an uncomfortable bent to his mouth.

“Now, you may have noticed there’re a lot of poor people who smoke. You may have also noticed there’re a lot of poor people who drink and eat way too much processed food or whatever, and who’re on drugs.” Jason looked at Tim seriously. “Most of us take, or took up, these habits cause we’re stressed. Unlike you, we can’t take a break from work or misery, we can’t just go to yoga or some therapist, and we can’t fix most of our sources of stress—at least, most of the time.”

“But there are government programs--” Tim started.

“Yeah, I mean, if you can get time off of work, or if you can get the transportation, or if you do a mountain of paperwork—absolutely, there’re government programs for counseling and healthcare.”

Tim was silent again.

“So, I want you to know—all of us know that smoking cuts our lives shorter. And frankly, the most of us are—were, willing to make that trade. Cause the nice thing about cigarettes? There’re sort of the poor man’s antidepressant,” Jason said, and he looked at the cigarette in his hand, and sighed. “Hard habit to break if you get to a better place, though.”

Tim looked a bit stunned, which struck Jason as hilarious.

“Timmers, it’s the same thing you do with caffeine, even if you don’t think about it like that,” Jason said, laughing a bit.

“Yeah, I guess,” Tim said, still looking thoughtful. Like this was a revelation.

Hell, it probably was. Jason bit back the question, ‘what, don’t tell me you just thought poor people were stupid?’ and simply smoked another puff.

This time, Tim let him be. “Well. If you ever want to break the habit...”

“Same, Timbo. If you ever want to break _your_ habit,” Jason returned.

This conversation changed their interaction for a few weeks, and Jason thought it was over. Until he found a mug with a note on it reading:

_I’m willing to try if you are._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this makes sense. I don't smoke, since I'm very asthmatic, but I kinda get the draw.


End file.
